


Thankful

by OtakSquadWrites



Series: Holiday Specials [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, I changed Kaneki's eye color, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, No ghoul shit, Self-cest, They are Both Humans, okay maybe a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakSquadWrites/pseuds/OtakSquadWrites
Summary: Thanksgiving Special!!





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey peoples, I've decided to make a Thanksgiving fic because you no it's Thanksgiving. Enjoy~!

Kaneki Third person limited

Kaneki wakes up feeling his lover's arms wrapped around his torso. He carefully drags himself out of bed, making sure not to wake the man beside him. The black haired male then gets dressed, puts on a pink apron and heads towards the kitchen.

The young male wanted to make a very special dinner for just the two of them for Thanksgiving, since it was their very first Thanksgiving together as boyfriend and boyfriend. The dark haired male smile to himself. Remembering all the laughs and good times that they spent together, but not forgetting all the hardships they went through as well. They would go through life together hand and hand and never part.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Kaneki started to collect the groceries he bought before hand and placed them on the counter. Kaneki starts chopping and cooking the food as his lover sleeps peacefully. He stares at Shiro with his big brown eyes and smiled to himself again.  
~~~  
Shiro Third person limited

He is awaken by the sounds of pans clacking and the delicious smell of food. Shiro feels the emptiness in the bed and groan inaudibility. The white haired male opens his eyes, sits up and heads to the bathroom to get ready.

The light haired male steps out the bathroom and goes over to the kitchen to greet his lover, Kaneki. He wraps his arms around him and nuzzles in the crook of Kaneki's neck. ''Good morning my love.'' Shiro says while he kissed Kaneki's neck. ''Good morning Shiro.'' Kaneki says with a smile but still manages to focus on cooking.

At that moment Shiro became annoyed that he didn't have Kaneki's full attention. He twirled Kaneki around and kissed him deeply and passionately.The black haired male was surprised by the gesture, but in the process of getting twirled around Kaneki's hand slipped and the pipping hot stuffing the dark haired male was currently working on flipped over and landed on Kaneki.  
~~~

Kaneki Third person limited

He winced at the pain and sees that he is not the only one with a pained expression. '' Kaneki'' Shiro starts '' I'm sorry'' He sees Shiro look away in disappointment. ''It's okay.'' Kaneki says sweetly.

Suddenly the light haired male grabs the young adult and starts to lick the stuffing off him.

''Shiro what are you doing'' Kaneki says blushing.

''Making it up to you'' Shiro replied.

Shiro picks Kaneki up bridal style and carries him back to the bedroom.

''Shiro it's too early in the morning!'' The flustered boy says.

''I'm just making it up to you is all'' The man with the gorgeous grey irises says.

Shiro continues'' I'm so thankful for having you.

Kaneki smiles. '' I'm thankful for having you too, Shiro.  
==========================================================================================  
Mini Scene

Author-chan: Hey come back here! Are you just going to let this perfectly good food burn!?

Kaneki: Ah! Shiro!

Shiro:*thurst*

Author-chan: O_O So they're just going to fuck and leave this food to burn in a crisp.

Kaneki: Faster! Ah! Harder! SHIRO!

*bed creaks louder*

Both(K&S):I'm CUMMING!

Author-chan: O_O Why am I still here? *Leaves*

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!


End file.
